South Park Goths: Safe
by homelesscosplayer
Summary: They thought Vampir was in Scottsdale. They thought wrong. RedXCurly warning Vampir is psycho and the goth kids may be a bit OOC


Red was getting impatient. Henrietta had texted him to meet them in the usual place. However that was twenty minutes ago and no one else had showed. Red pulled out his phone and sent a text to curly.

Thought u were supposed to meet me + hen + shadow 20 mins ago? Usual spot?

Usually he refrained from "text lingo" but the message was to long otherwise. And he knew Curly wouldn't mind. Curly was so non-conformist that sometimes he was conformist. It made no sense to anyone but the Goth kids but it worked. Curly could deal with Red being a bit conformist.

xxxgothxxx

Curly got two new messages on his phone. One from Red and one from Henrietta. He checked Red's first and couldn't quite understand it. No one else had mentioned meeting up in the usual place. But when he checked the one from Henrietta he immediately knew something was wrong! It read:

This is Vampir. I have Red! U can't have him back! Muhahahaha

That bastard! Curly went into a rage at that moment, grabbing his cane and running for the door. Shadow had been with him and got up to follow. "Curly where are we going?" "To save Red! That stupid Mike kid got him!" Curly had never run so fast in his life. Gasping for air he silently cursed all those cigarettes he smoked. Luckily Henrietta's house wasn't very far and after a very rushed explanation they were speeding towards the school.

xxxgothxxx

Vampir had Red pressed up against the wall. "What the hell are you doing Mike!" Red half yelled at him. Vampir/Mike's eyes narrowed at him. "I do believe I am pressing you against the wall." He ground his hips into Red's at this point. "And I do believe you are enjoying it." Mike smiled cruelly. Red didn't know what to do. He couldn't get out of Mike's grip no matter how he moved. Suddenly he felt Mike start kissing his neck! "Mike get the hell off of me!" "That's not my name anymore!" Mike yelled biting his neck. He placed one hand on the button of Red's pants. "What's my name again Red?" Red's eyes widened. "V-vampir." Mike's hand returned to hold Red's wrist against the wall. "Good, you're behaving now." Red stared into Mike's eyes trying to get him to let go mentally. "Glaring at me now are you? That won't do." Vampir's hand snaked under Red's shirt but got no further as headlights shined down on them. Until this point Red had not realized he was crying. He figured it probably started when Mike had his hand on the button of his pants. "Friends a bit late aren't they?" Mike laughed as he tried again to unbutton Red's pants. He only got the button undone when a cane hit him in the back of the head.

Curly was outraged! Mike had no right to do any of this to Red. Red went through enough hell as it was. Only the other Goths knew it, but, Red's father used to beat Red and leave him with a pedophile babysitter for weeks at a time. As Mike fell unconscious to the ground Curly pulled Red up under his jacket with him. Red snuggled into Curly and it was soon quite clear that Red was staying there for a while. "Hen can we all stay at your house tonight?" She nodded at him and as they all piled into the car Red fell asleep under Curly's jacket.

xxxgothxxx

Curly had carried Red inside and tried to set him on a bed by himself. (Henrietta had four beds since the other Goth's tended to sleep at her house.) However when Curly set him down Red immediately woke up and reached out for him. Curly knew Red would only do this if he really needed him so he climbed into the bed with him. Red almost immediately fell back asleep when Curly lay down with him. And they both stayed asleep till almost noon the next day.

xxxgothxxx

The first to awaken was Curly. He could see Red all curly up in a ball facing him and reached out to play with his silly flippy hair. More emo than Goth but Curly liked it just the same. For a while Curly had been mentally debating whether a Goth could fall in love if it was with another Goth Because he was falling in love with Red. Last night had cinched it, he couldn't deny it any more. When he was running and nearly falling over everything he had been so panicked Mike would do something to Red and Red would never know how Curly felt about him. Curly's thoughts of Red were interrupted by Henrietta waking up. She walked over to the bed they occupied. "Curly? You love him don't you? At least, as much as any Goth kid can love that is?" Curly nodded at her. "Then tell him. I'm pretty sure he loves you back." And with that she went downstairs to eat. Maybe she had a point...

xxxgothxxx

Red opened his eyes to Curly staring at him. Memories of the night before were dulled by the closeness he felt to Curly at that moment. "Hey Red. Sleep good under my jacket?" Red smiled weakly. "Yeah I did in fact." And he snuggled back under it as if to prove a point. "Hey Red if I told you I loved someone would you believe me?" Red snuggled closer before replying. "Yeah I would. 'Specially if it was another Goth kid." Curly took a deep breath in preparation for his next sentence. "It's you Red. I love you." Red sighed content. "I love you too Curly. Well as much as any messed up Goth kid can love." It was silent for a while as Red snuggled under Curly's jacket. "Red just so you know. I will never treat you like that douchey little vamp kid or your father. And if I ever see either of them within ten feet of you I will kick their ass." Red crawled up on Curly's stomach and stared him right in the eyes. "I know you won't treat me like that. And it's nice to know you'd kick someone's ass for me. You want to know how I know you would never do that besides the fact that I've know you forever?" Curly looked questioningly at him. "Go on." "It's because I feel safe with you. More safe than with anyone else." And Red kissed him. It was Curly's first kiss and he loved it. It was a very Goth kiss that he couldn't describe if he tried. And he made a vow with himself to always make Red feel safe.


End file.
